


Tea Is Meant To Be Spilt

by Puella_Magica



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puella_Magica/pseuds/Puella_Magica
Summary: Long story short: Shinji comes out as bi to his girlfriend Asuka so she dares him to have sex with a man.Insert Kaworu Nagisa.This is an AU. No EVAs, no angels, no instrumentality.Shinji does jerk off to an unconscious body though.The schedule is ready:Chapter 1: Aug 3 (posted)Chapter 2: Aug 4 (posted)Chapter 3: Aug 5 (posted)Chapter 4: Aug 7 (posted)Chapter 5: Aug 9 (posted)Chapter 6: Aug 11(posted)Chapter 7: Aug 14 (posted)Chapter 8: Aug 16 (complete)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the rebuild (the pun is strong) of my very terribly written fanfic. Here are a few changes between the original (deleted) version and the rebuild:  
> •Chapters are now twice as long  
> •All sexually active characters have been aged up to 16-18  
> • The plot will deviate from the original from Chapter 5  
> •Kaworu, Asuka and Touji have developed personalities rather than being dolls for Shinji to fuck and cry over  
> •Kensuke, Hikari, Rei and Mari (future chapters) are present and serve to advance the plot  
> •Gendou is out of the picture (my ideas for him were way too dark and twisted for this fic, also Ayamani Shinji sounds nice)  
> •I've created a sort of miniature universe so the characters aren't living in a vacuum
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed (re)reading this fic and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!

Shinji waited anxiously in front of his girlfriend, Asuka's apartment door. 

Fifteen seconds, thirty seconds, forty-five seconds...

By the time his knuckles touched the door, it opened almost on cue. Shinji stepped into the apartment. Asuka was beautiful per usual. Her long red hair that pooled around her shoulders before falling down her back. Her sapphire eyes that sparkled when her emotions went into the extremes. Her clothes were simple, a plain white t-shirt and denim shorts. Had Shinji not have been distressed, he might have complemented her. He sat down on a red armchair, Asuka sitting opposite him on the surprisingly sturdy coffee table.

"So," the redhead said, her German accent barely recognisable. "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Shinji froze up. He hadn't prepared himself enough for this. Multiple voices started to materialize.

What if she hates me?  
What if she thinks I'm strange?  
What if she tells everyone?

Shit, she's looking at us! Talk!

He sighed.

"Asuka," Shinji stopped to bite his bottom lip. "I think, no I am bisexual!"

His girlfriend's face stayed eerily calm. After a few seconds, her lips started to twist into a smile.

Well done Shinji, you broke her!  
She probably thinks that you're a creep.  
Look, she going to laugh at you!

"Finally!" Asuka seemed relieved. As if she didn't have to hide anything anymore. "You finally realised. It's about time too."

"What do you mean, finally realised?"

Asuka laughed as if she knew something that he didn't. He hated that laugh. So condescending. "I seen the way that you look at other boys. The girls and I think it's adorable."

Adorable? That was never a word that Asuka has ever used, let alone to describe him. Shinji could feel his cheeks burn up.

"Okay," Asuka announced, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I have to get ready to see some friends, so it's best for you to go."

Shinji nodded before making his way out of the apartment. He was almost out of the door when-

"Hey Shinji!" His girlfriend called from the hallway. "I support you!"

It was a Friday morning. Shinji was in homeroom. Nothing super interesting, but he decided to tune in for Misato's last words.

"...And that is why you don't participate in compensated dating." said Misato, their homeroom teacher.

The bell rang indicating the end of homeroom. The classroom began to quickly empty itself. Shinji, per usual, was slow to clear his table, giving Asuka the perfect chance to confront him.

"So have you done it?" she asked.

Shinji tilted his head in confusion. "Done what? What is there to be done?"

"You know, gay sex with another man."

"What? Why?"

Asuka looked around making sure that Misato couldn't hear her. The purple-haired woman was too absorbed into her phone. "Okay, I had a talk with Hikar-"

"You told the class rep!"

"Yes, now shut the fuck up! I had a talk with Hikari and she told me to book you up with Kaworu."

"Kaworu? Nagisa Kaworu? Why him? And why do you want me having sex with men?"

"Because she said that I could never completely satisfy you!" Asuka exclaimed before running out of the room.

Shinji soon followed her out, making his way to the music room. God, Asuka was strange, but today she's stranger than usual. He arrived at the music room. It was empty, safe for some nameless blonde girl, the music teacher and the piece de resistance, Nagisa Kaworu on the piano. Shinji took his cello from the instrument cupboard. His half-sister Rei had bought him this particular one to keep at school, as to avoid having to carry it with him every Wednesday and Friday. He sat next to his long time friend, Nagisa Kaworu. He sure wasn't ugly. Honestly, he was one of the most beautiful people Shinji had ever seen. His pale skin that contrasted in the prettiest way with his magenta eyes. The way his gossamer hair almost floated in the air as if gravity was at its mercy. His lithe, model like body when it moved with the grace that could put a primadonna to shame. Had Shinji not had been with Asuka, he would have been pining for him nonstop. He glanced at the boy's feet. His high-tops were red today and had paint splattered over them, probably from art class earlier.

"Hi Shinji-kun," the albino said, not taking neither his eyes or his hands off of the piano. "could you get the score to 'Cruel Angel's Thesis'. It's in my bag."

Shinji nodded and opened his friend's bag. God, for such a graceful man, he was messy. There were random papers everywhere. However, he managed to find the score he was looking for. He placed the dog-eared not-really-a-piece-of-paper-anymore sheet of music that the two composed together and placed it on Kaworu's lap.

"Thanks!" Kaworu quickly moved to swap out the score and passed the old one back to Shinji.

Shinji reached to put the even more done-with-life paper into the hell hole it probably came from and started to play his cello, joining in at the beginning of the next verse. A few moments later, he felt someone else's hands stopping him.

"Okay Shinji-kun, what happened?" It was Kaworu. He looked very concerned and a bit worried. "And don't tell that it was nothing. I can tell. Your playing is strained."

Shinji sighed. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"Do you want to do it at my place after school then."

"Okay, I'll bring Asuka."

Later that evening, the couple waited patiently at Kaworu's apartment door.

"Asuka," Shinji asked. "are you sure that I needed to bring all this food?"

The redhead rolled her eyes before replying. "For the last time, yes! You know that if Kaworu is cooking, backup food is necessary! God, Shinji, you can be so retarded sometimes!"

Shinji bit his lip at that comment. It wasn't out of the norm for Asuka to insult people, but recently her words had bordered on offensive and tone-deaf. 

Asuka decided to knock on the door again when the door opened to reveal Kaworu. He seemed nervous. "Hi." His voice had also raised an octave. This only happened when the albino was nervous.

He opened the door and led them into the kitchen before running elsewhere. Shinji noticed Adam, his cat, enter the kitchen.

"So, have you told him yet?" Asuka said.

"What the hell? Of course not!"

Asuka rolled her eyes before bending down to pet the cat. She then took out her phone, most likely to text Hikari about him and Kaworu.

"Shinji-kun!" The voice belonged to Kaworu in the living room. "Get three plates for me and put them on the coffee table!"

Shinji went to the cupboard, pulling out the first three plates and took them to the living room. He placed the plates on the nearby coffee table. He looked over to see Kaworu place a bunch of paper onto what used to be the dining table. Curious, he walked up to the paper mountain. Some of them had comic strips on them, other had artwork. One piece in particular caught his eye. It was a boy, almost identical to Shinji in a skimpy purple and green costume. That said, the Shinji in the drawing was that little bit taller, stronger, sexier. He felt a bit jealous.

"What you do think?" Kaworu placed a hand on his shoulder. "I took me so long to decide what he was going to look like."

"Why does he look like me, though?"

Kaworu opened his mouth to reply when Asuka interrupted their moment.

"Hey! I think the cat had a shit in the rice!" she exclaimed.

The albino's eyes widened to the size of saucepans, before he ran into the kitchen. A few crashes could be heard, followed by a banshee's scream, followed by Eva running out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Kaworu emerged a minute later with tears in his eyes and looking paler than usual, if that was even possible.

Asuka sighed. "I'll get a pizza."

After the trio had consumed three pizzas, Kaworu seemed more energetic than usual. Apparently, this new anime that his dad directed was airing at 10pm tonight. Around 10 minutes.

"I can't wait for it to start! When I heard that Moei offered to give the rights to Studio Seele, I forced my dad to direct it."

Oh right.

Kaworu's family owned an independent animation studio. It's well known for its more artisanal approach to anime and tended to only release two original shows a year, sometimes accompanied with a movie. This was apparently their first time adapting an existing work.

"Do you want to know what's even better?" the albino added. "I did the character designs!"

"What was the show called again?" Asuka asked, feigning interest.

"Cutey Honey, it's a 50 year old franchise. This rendition is called Cutey Honey 50."

Shinji laughed inwardly at the lack of creativity at the name.

Halfway through the show, the effects of eating three pizzas began to take effect. Kaworu had fallen asleep, Asuka was on her way there and Shinji... Well, he was wide awake and so was something else. Shinji decided to ignored it and focused on the television.

The blonde girl who was apparently named Kisaragi Honey, a very strange name, has smashed a monster in the face with a pole.

"Who the fuck are you?" the monster yelled.

Honey laughed and began to introduce herself. "Sometimes I'm a bike racer, other times I'm a nurse, an old hag or an assistant director. But do you want to know who I really am?" She pressed the heart shaped button on her metal choker.

"Honey Flash!"

As typical for these types of shows, a music score that was most likely custom made for said scene started. The girl was then catapulted into the air and her clothes disintegrated, leaving her naked. She spun around while her hair changed to a red pixie cut. Ribbon of energy started to wrap around the girl's body forming a tiny dark pink bralette and navy blue leggings. The girl stopped spinning and posed like one of those drag queens on that American show that his girlfriend was obsessed with.

"The transformation lives up to the name!" Asuka exclaimed as she switched off the television and got up to yawn stretch her body.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home! You know what to do," the redheaded girl looked at Shinji's lap, eyeing his bulge "and you're perfectly prepared! Don't worry, just wake him up and take him like that! Have fun!"

Asuka bent down to pick up her overpriced Mouttiné bag, that was probably crafted by Vietnamese slaves who also double as rape victims, and left the apartment, leaving a very aroused Shinji with a sleeping vulnerable Kaworu.

Shinji fought about touching him as he was, but the silver-haired boy soon opened his eyes and stood up.

"Hey, Shinji-kun," he said, fatigue evident in his voice. "Feel free to share the bed with me since it's too late to go home."

Shinji waited a couple of minutes and started walking to where Kaworu was sleeping. He knocked on the door and called the albino's name. Hearing no reply, he opened the door, finding himself in front of a dormant Nagisa wearing nothing, but black pyjama bottoms.

This image gave Shinji an irresistible urge. The teen climbed up on top of Nagisa and started squeezing his clothed butt cheeks. This caused a few moans from albino's side. Shinji continued until he noticed the other boy beginning to rut into his bed.

Shinji giggled at his friend's arousal and carefully rolled him onto his back. The first thing he noticed was the slightly damp tent in his pants. He grinned as he rubbed the tip of the tent with his finger until he started feeling precum that leaked through the fabric. Shinji pulled down the other's pyjamas revealing blue stripy boxers that had precum running down the front.

The sight along with the scent of testosterone added to the brunette's arousal, so he got off of the bed and stripped down to his underwear. His red boxers also had a precum mark on them, but not as bad as his victim.

He climbed back on the bed, allowing him to hump Nagisa's leg, while the other unconsciously continued to thrust into his hand. Shinji heard Nagisa's moans get increasingly louder, so he ceased humping to finish off the albino.

He continued to stroke him through his boxers, the fabric becoming more slippery. The sleeping boy suddenly tensed up and squirted his cum in the undergarment with a loud cry of pleasure.

Shinji felt his orgasm near so he stuck his hand down his boxers to finish himself off. Within two strokes, his own boxers were filled with jizz.

After coming down from his high, he started contemplating what to do. He decided to redress Kaworu, making sure that he wasn't wearing underwear. He then chucked the soiled undergarments into the wash.

"Just a subtle hint. He won't even notice." he said to himself.

Shinji gathered his clothes and made his way to the guest room for sleep to take over his body.

Shinji found himself in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for him and the albino in the other room. He was still very hard after last night. While thinking about his experience, he was greeted with a typical energetic Kaworu.

"Morning Shinji-kun," the silver haired boy said with an indifferent expression on his face "next time you stay over, please don't hesitate to ask for anything. I'm sure that I can provide it."

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Cutey Honey (avoid '94 OVA at all costs, it's disgusting) made a cameo. The fandom will know why I slipped it in. Also, I made Kaworu an aspiring manga artist, because why the fuck not. There's also a couple of nods to the original universe, mostly due to Kaworu being unintentionally self aware.
> 
> The next chapter should be ready by August 5th, since it only needs to be 'injected' with filler and checked for spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more or less the same 'Chapter 2' as the first version, the only differences being a more detailed sex scene and a additional part at the end to add to character development to the story.

Since the night that Shinji molested his best friend, he was always unsure whether unsure to whether Kaworu was aware or not. That comment he said the morning after added evidence in favour to the theory, but during and after breakfast, he only made small talk. That and complaining about the fact that he missed the show that his dad worked so hard on. Shinji decided that it would be best to avoid Kaworu completely. Normally, they would have to meet in music class, since the teacher took a maternity leave, he managed to avoid that too. On the downside, the two haven't managed to practice. Even worse was when he attempted to avoid Kaworu, his face would always drop in disappointment. 

After one of his less tolerable classes, he noticed that a microscopic slip of paper in his notebook.

'Meet me at the entrance after school - Kaworu'

This scared and excited Shinji. They hadn't really talked since that morning and Shinji had a tendency to avoid confrontation at all costs. Maybe that's why his relationship with his father left a lot to be desired.

That and the fact that he was a shitty excuse for a man who's only useful for his sperm.

His mother's words.

And the biggest reason why his name was Ayamani Shinji.

During lunch, he went to talk with Asuka about the note.

"Well, of course you have to go," she answered. "and maybe try to put your dick in him this time."

'Why?" Shinji asked frustratedly. "Why are you making me do all these things with Kaworu?"

"Because I'd think you need it! Sex is good for you!"

"Then why haven't I even had the chance to touch you or kiss you?!"

Asuka's face dropped slightly, giving her boyfriend the indication to stop asking questions. They finished their meal in silence.

After school, Shinji met up with Kaworu. He didn't have a choice. Asuka ordered his friends Touji and Kensuke to escort him and to make sure that didn't chicken out. 

Traitors. 

The trio caught Kaworu's attention. The two boys dragged Shinji to Kaworu and ran off, giggling like bitches. Shinji couldn't take his eyes off of the albino in front of him. He was hot!

So, um..., why did you want to meet up with me?"

Kaworu's lips upwards. It didn't help his case, it only made him hotter. Shinji avoided the other's eye by staring at his feet. His sneakers were green today.

"There's a music festival near the beach." he replied. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Oh! So that's what he wanted. Not so bad after all.

"O-okay. Why not? Just let me go to the bathroom first."

Shinji ran to the bathroom at an athlete's pace. He stood over one of the sinks and tried to recompose himself. Everything was fine, but they barely spoke all week and now they're going to a festival together! It was at that point when Shinji felt a second presence next to him. It was Kaworu.

At the urinal.

With his cock out.

Right.

Next.

To.

Him.

Shinji tensed up at the close proximity to his friend's exposed member. It was very pink and he was sure that he see every single vein in it.

He quickly glanced up to see Kaworu staring at him. Shinji quickly diverted his eyes back to the sink. A few seconds later, he heard a flush and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you were looking at it, Shinji-kun." the albino said with a lopsided grin that would be more fitting to the one of the male teachers here.

Shinji shook his head.

"Don't pretend that you didn't look. It's pretty big, isn't it?"

Kaworu took the brunette's hand and placed it on his crotch, causing him to gasp. Shinji could feel the slightest hardness in his hand. He didn't hate it. To be honest, he kind of liked it. He squeezed it experimentally. Kaworu encouraged him by thrusting into his hand.

"I'm getting hard, Shinji. Do you want to see it, touch it?"

Shinji nodded.

"Or would you rather taste it?" Nagisa asked.

Shinji blushed intensely, but knelt down and started to undo the other's belt, only to stopped by his pale hands.

"Not here, someone might see. In the cubicle!"

The two boys made their way to the nearest cubicle. Shinji sat on the closed toilet seat, while Kaworu closed and locked the door behind him. With Shinji on the seat, his face was perfectly level with his partner's crotch. He reached out to continue undoing the albino's belt, his hands sometimes grazing the clothed erection underneath. He unzipped his fly, exposing something very familiar. The same blue stripy boxers that he put on Kaworu after that night.

When he molested him.

They were mostly clean, except for the slight yellowing from his piss and the trail of precum, a result of Shinji's talented groping.

"I know what you did that night, touching me in bed, all the dirty talk. It turns me on thinking about it." Kaworu said, caressing the brunette's face.

Shinji blushed intensely.

"I bet you wanted to fuck me with your big cock! I'll let you do it, but you'll have to get me off first. Go on, pull my boxers down and play with it a bit!"

Shinji took a deep breath and pulled down the underwear, causing the boy's cock to spring up and slap him in the face. Not only was Kaworu's cock big, it was also strangely pretty. It was the perfect shade of pink, felt warm and heavy in his hand and was surrounded by silver curls. He noticed a small drop of fluid hanging from the covered tip. Shinji experimentally licked the leaking member. It tasted like the German sausages that he sometimes prepared for Asuka. Deciding that he liked it, he took the appendage into his mouth. This sudden action caused Nagisa to let out a loud moan. Liking the reaction he got, he continued to suck on his dick, allowing the silver pubes to brush against his nose. Kaworu soon started to thrust into Shinji's mouth.

"Shinji, I'm goin- fuck!"

The silver haired boy squirted his cum into his friend's mouth. The brunette attempted to swallow the reward for his services, but most of it rolled down his chin and dripped on to his pants. He wiped the remaining jizz off with his hand and licked it clean, feeling pretty content with himself.

"So..., um, how was it?" Shinji asked shyly. "It was my first blowjob."

"You did well." Nagisa replied. "We might need to improve your swallowing skills though."

The brunette nodded and stood up to leave only to be blocked by his partner.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't came yet."

This comment scared Shinji.

"No need, I'll deal with it later."

"But you're hard now." the albino replied. "Let's fix that."

Shinji nodded, expecting Kaworu to get on his knees, leaned back against the cubicle door.

"Shinji, you're not going to get off like that!"

The albino let his trousers and underwear drop to his ankles. He bent over, placing his hands on the same wall as the toilet. This give Shinji a perfect view of his ass. Shinji knew where this was going and he wanted it. The fact that someone is allowing him to defile them made really horny. It also awoke something in him. Something a bit masochistic. The boy pressed his clothed erection against the other's cheeks.

"Do you want my cock, Kaworu-kun? I'll feed you right now."

Kaworu noticed the rise in confidence of the boy and decided to use it his advantage.

"Yes sir, please don't hesitate to be rough."

Shinji hastily undid his fly and pulled out his cock. It was around two inches bigger than the albino's, but nowhere near as pretty and unique. He spat on his hand and used it to lather his appendage.

"You know," the bent over boy said "I have some lube and condoms in my bag if you're not too despera- Oh Shinji! You're hung like a horse!"

Liking the reaction to shoving his dick up someone, along with the pleasurable amount of squeezing that accompanied it, Shinji pushed himself in deeper, hitting a bundle of nerves which made his friend squeeze around him tighter.

"Fuck, you're so tight. It's almost like you were made for me."

He didn't get a reply from Kaworu, probably too full of cock to think straight. All he could think about was Shinji's dominance, manliness and his huge size. It wasn't something he'd expect from a gentle, shy boy like him. He loved how it was rough, yet loving at the same time. The way the ten or so inches plowed mercilessly into him, while making sure to please the other by rubbing on his prostate. With the loud grunts, wet friction and his cock being squeezed, Shinji knew that he wouldn't last.

"Kaworu-kun, I'm going to cum!"

Shinji allow himself to release in the albino while continuing to fuck his ass, further causing him to completely empty himself while provoking the orgasm of his friend. After regaining a bit of energy, he pulled out of the other's entrance.

"Wow, Shinji-kun," Kaworu admitted with his typical praising smile. "you're very talented!"

Shinji returned the smile before it immediately dropped when he saw the mess of their recent adventure. There was cum on both of their dicks, easily licked off. The cum from Nagisa's ass, blocked by an anal plug, and the residue licked off by Shinji. The stains on their trousers, wiped off.

They mutually agreed that they were too lazy to clean the remaining jizz on the toilet seat, the wall, the floor and Shinji's shoes, which were white anyway. They were also too lazy to find separate toilets, so they pissed together too.

They left as if nothing had happened, Kaworu even whistled a random song to further feign their innocence.

"Kaworu," Shinji asked. "are we going to the festival?"

"Sure!" Kaworu eagerly replied. "Let's go and have fun!"

The two managed to arrive at the festival in less than 15 minutes on the bus. The festival was, as Kaworu said, near the beach. Upon entry, the two boys and their bags were checked for weapons. One of the security guards' faces turned bright red after seeing the contents of Kaworu's bag. As soon as they out of earshot of the guards, they burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face when saw all the condoms in your bag?" Shinji exclaimed. "He probably thinks that we're sexual deviants or something like that!"

"Well, he's half right." Kaworu replied. "We did have sex in a toilet."

Shinji grinned. "Would you like to do it again?"

"Oh, fuck no! Shinji-kun, I mean this in the most platonical way, but you're hung like a horse and you fuck like a psycho rapist in heat. It hurts. A lot."

This was one of the rare moments that Shinji felt smug. His best friend admitted that he had been impressed and a bit hurt by his size. He knew that Kaworu was gay, so the fact that he was somewhat attracted to him also added to his smugness. The two approached the stage where there was a group playing a rock rendition of Vivaldi. It didn't have the same energy as the original. It felt more vibrant, more lively. Shinji liked it. He looked at Kaworu who seemed to like it too. The song played its last note and the group were rewarded with applause. A blonde woman walked up to the mic.

"Now, it's time for our freestyle music concert. Anyone can come and play or sing what they please!"

Oh right. They always did those, but most of the 'volunteers' were either tone-deaf or had very huge egos. Fortunately, this was entertainment for the crowd. Shinji was pulled out of his thoughts by a pale hand that dragged him backstage.

"Kaworu, what the hell?" he exclaimed, confused at the actions of his friend.

"I was thinking that we could play." Kaworu replied.

"Play? In public? Are you insane?! We don't even have our instruments!"

Kaworu pouted before scanning the room for instruments. His face brightened up, indicating that he found something. He went to wherever that was and returned with a headset, an electric guitar and a keyboard. "You should be able to play a guitar. It exactly like the cello."

"Exactly like the cello, my ass!" Shinji replied. "And why do we need headsets?"

Kaworu passed the guitar and one of the headsets to Shinji. "We're going to sing! Also both the cello and the guitar are string based. Try playing 'Fly Me to the Moon'."

Shinji gave his friend a dirty look before attempting to play the first two lines to the requested song. It was successful. "I hate it when you're right!"

A few minutes later after a slightly horrifying performance that the singer named 'Deepthroat', the two teenagers were on the stage. The blonde woman introduced them as 'Sons of Adam and Lilith', a name the two came up with on the spot. The woman finished her speech, allowing to them to take the crowds attention. Shinji stared at the audience in fear. He could feel himself start to panic. Almost as if on cue, Kaworu started to play the first few notes on the keyboard. Shinji held back his emotions and followed suit, finishing the intro to the song and started singing.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love you.

As soon as the two played their last note, they were met with applause. Deafening, but in the best way possible. Apparently they had done so well that a pair of panties had been thrown to Kaworu, landing on the poor boy's face. After disposing of the used undergarment, the two decided to do an encore, followed by 'Fly Away Now', 'Groovin' Magic' and their personal favourite, 'Onegai'. The applause continued long after the two left the stage. Shinji put down the electric guitar and sat on a stool.

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu said, jumping up and down with excitement. "we did so well! Especially you! Your voice was so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you tho-" Kaworu shut his mouth before completing his sentence.

Beautiful. Kaworu thought he was beautiful. Shinji's heart leapt at the thought of that. No-one had called him beautiful. Not even Asuka. It made him feel-

"Shinji!" Kaworu exclaimed, pulling Shinji out of his thoughts. "It's eight thirty! You need to get home now!"

Shinji looked at the sky. It was pitch black, decorated with the occasional star here and there. He sighed. Explaining his tardiness to his mum was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gainax made a few cameos here:  
> •Fly Me to the Moon (kinda obvious)  
> •Fly Away Now (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)  
> •Groovin' Magic (Diebuster/Gunbuster 2)  
> •Onegai (Cutey Honey, bonus points if you thought of Koda Kumi's cover that was used in the Gainax OVA that Hideako Anno directed)  
> There are also a few extra nods to NGE per usual. 
> 
> I'm also very happy with how I wrote Shinji, Asuka and Kaworu:  
> •Asuka is more or less a hybrid between Soryu, Shikinami and a cinnamon roll  
> •Shinji is more or less canon, just a bit more assertive and opinionated since he hadn't been abused to the extent of canon  
> •Kaworu was only present for one episode and a movie, so I more or less took elements from all three versions, his Rebuilt appearance and took creative liberties with the rest of his personality (that said, I almost made him blonde like his drafts). Think: seems cool, calm and collected, but is actually chaotic, messy and slightly airheaded.
> 
> That aside, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a rewritten chapter rather than a new fresh update. The main differences are:  
> •Longer and more descriptive (duh)  
> •Touji is way nicer  
> •Added scene in the end for humour and slice of life

Shinji wasn't sure of who he was to Kaworu. They weren't really at the point friends anymore, but they weren't really a couple either. That said, Shinji had held romantic feelings for him for a few years. He imagined the two going on dates, holding hands, kissing. Thoughts that disturbed him, since he was meant to be with Asuka. He did love Asuka, but she turns so brash and hostile, when he tried to show her affection. And now, she's making have sex with another man, despite not having kissed him yet. It frustrated him. He'd never tell Asuka though. That would result in a fight and judging by how aggressive they got when angry, they'd both end up hurt with either Kaworu and Hikari having to pick up the pieces, sometimes literally. 

Today's homeroom started their teacher, Kitsuragi-san, who walked in giggling. The class stared at her, before turning to each other, probably to gossip amongst themselves. Most of what Shinji heard fell around the lines of:  
Why is she laughing?  
I wonder what happened...  
Has she finally gone crazy?

After a few minutes, the teacher recomposed herself and caught the class' attention. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Misato!" the class replied.

Oh right, Misato insisted on being called by her given name. She complained that calling her by her surname made her feel old and corpse-like. Her words.

"Yesterday, our janitor found copious amounts of..." she paused, most likely to find the most appropriate word for whatever she was talking about. "semen on the walls and floor of a cubicle in the boys' bathroom on the ground floor."

The room burst into another discussion. Shinji and Kaworu quickly glanced at each other before looking back at the teacher. The gossip was broken by Touji, his shit eating grin warning the class of an incoming off-colour joke. "So some dude got gangbanged in the toilet!" This was followed by laughter from the whole class, except Shinji and Kaworu who sunk into their seats.

"His first concern was that it was a rape scene, but the rest of the teachers and I think that it was just a gangbang like Touji said."

The class snickered at Misato's failed attempt to stay formal.

"But boys," she continued. "we get that your hormones are raging and that you have urges, but please refrain from disposing of them at school. Or at least clean up your mess. And maybe flush the toilet while you're at it."

The class resonated a noise of disgust, causing Shinji and Kaworu to sink even further into their seats. The morning passed without any further problems and the two boys met each other after lunch. For some reason, Asuka was absent, he and the albino had lunch on the rooftop. They weren't concerned about time since it was a Friday and they didn't have any lessons that afternoon.

"Wow! I still can't believe that we got away with it!" Shinji proclaimed.

"Well they weren't going to bring in a forensics team for a dirty toilet." the other replied. "That would be an insult to their PHDs and years of experience."

"They could have."

Kaworu laughed. "You worry too mu-"

"Eh! Shinji, com'ere!"

The two boys turned their heads to the interrupting voice to be met with Toji.

"Um, sorry Kaworu, I'll be back soon."

The albino didn't reply, but his deadpan eyes said enough. Shinji sighed, and ran to Toji, following him back inside of the building.

They stayed silent until they reached the bathroom. Toji then, dragged the brunette into the first cubicle.

"Toji, what the hell?"

"I need to ask you something," the taller boy said. Shinji noticed that his tone had changed, warning him that this would be a serious topic. "Are you cheating on Asuka with Kaworu?"

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"Listen at this." Touji pulled out his phone and played an audio recording. It was the conversation he had with Kaworu last night. They both laughed when they heard Kaworu's comment at the end. "Hung like a horse and fucks like a psycho rapist in heat? Very impressive."

Shinji blushed at the complement. Kaworu had the tendency to come up with the weirdest, yet most accurate descriptions. "Who gave you that recording?"

"Hikari, she sent it to me by accident." Touji said. "I saved it before she could delete it! That aside, I'm glad that you finally accepted your sexuality and you seem happy with Kaworu, but you should probably break up with Asuka, before you cause WW3."

Apparently, Toji didn't know about the weird situation Asuka put him in. He nodded anyway.

"So," Touji asked. "are you willing to experiment with other guys or is your dick only for Kaworu?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet..." Shinji said.

Touji noted that his friend's cuteness rocketed when he was horny. He grinned and pushed his friend down onto the toilet seat. "Suck my cock for me. It'll help you with your decision."

Shinji thought for a bit. Touji was fairly attractive and Shinji had fantasized about him when they first met. Then Kaworu entered the scene and kicked him from first place. He raised his hand up to the other's crotch and started fondling his dick through his sweatpants. He was going to have lots of fun with this. He could feel his friend's cock increasingly hard thanks to his handiwork. He still felt somewhat proud that he could arouse another boy. That pride went right down to his dick.

"Fuck Shinji," Touji shouted. "You're really good with your hands, but I'd rather fuck your mouth!"

Shinji pulled down the other's sweatpants, revealing tented green boxers with a precum stain on the front. He looked at the bulge hesitantly before pulling down his boxers. His cock was around the same size as Kaworu's, but nowhere near as pretty. It also smelt a bit dirty, but it only served to turn him on more.

Guessing that Shinji had frozen up due to nerves, Toji started to stroke his friend's brunette hair to calm him down. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Shinji shook his head before grabbing Touji's member and put it in his mouth. He bobbed his head and slid his tongue all over his friend's cock, earning a few moans from him. After a few minutes, he reached down to his own arousal and took out his throbbing member to pleasure himself.

"Damn Shinji! I'm so good at fucking your mouth that you have to get yourself off."

The two boys continued to get themselves off, Shinji with his hand and Touji with the other's mouth. After a few more thrusts, Touji pulled Shinji hair to ensure that his incoming jizz would fill his stomach. This provoked Shinji's own orgasm, accidentally spraying his hand the other boy's sweatpants with his cum. 

"Thanks a lot! You're really good with your mouth. I get if you don't want to do it again though." Touji pulled out of his mouth, pulled his pants back and threw him two ¥1'000 notes.

"Why are you giving me money?" Shinji asked.

"So, you can go and get a drink. I've heard that jizz tastes nasty!"

And with that, he walked out of the bathroom. Shinji swallowed the jizz in his mouth, tucked himself away and gathered the money. He looked at his creamed hand, before leaving the cubicle to wash his hands. He jumped when he saw Kaworu enter the bathroom, carrying both of their bags.

"Hey Shinji-kun," he said. "I had to throw out your bento since it went ba-"

Shinji saw how Kaworu trailed off when he saw the two banknotes in his hand. He shoved them in his pockets, before he could question it. The two boys stayed silent for a second before Shinji decided to break the ice. "Let me get us some drinks! I'm thirsty!"

Shinji hastily took his bag from the albino and walked out of the bathroom. Kaworu looked at the retreating boy and followed him on his way to a nearby vending machine, further observing him. The way his hair was ruffled as if it had been recently pulled, his slight jumpiness, the money in his hand. 

He had an idea of what happened and he didn't like it.

Shinji noticed that Kaworu stayed silent one their way back. He seemed to be absorbed into his phone, texting someone. As if, he felt the other's eyes on him, he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Can I ask you something?" He didn't turn to look at him.

Shinji nodded.

"What were you doing with Suzuhara-kun?"

"We talked."

"You're lying." Kaworu smiled, as if it would encourage him to tell the truth. "I'm not going to get mad. I'm not Asuka."

Shinji sighed. "I sucked him off, but we decided to keep it as a one-time thing. It didn't feel right like it did with you."

Kaworu started to grin like he always did when he was smug. This time it was probably because Shinji enjoyed sex with him more than with Touji. His smug moments tended to last for hours so Shinji thought to take advantage of this one.

"Kaworu," he said "would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

That snapped the albino out of his smugness for the next minute or so. "Sure, I'd love to." he replied. "But, I'll need to get a change of clothes though."

"That's totally fine! It'll give me a chance to see how Asuka's doing."

The two went to Kaworu's apartment first to grab some clothes and miscellaneous toiletries. They then crossed the complex to reach Asuka's apartment. After knocking on her door, they heard a few crashes and maybe a glass shattering. The door opened to reveal a nearly unrecognisable Asuka. Her hair was undone and she was nude, safe for her super long t-shirt. If any of the boys were hard at this moment, their erections would have been banished to the abyss, never to return.

"Hi, I came to see how you were doing." Shinji said awkwardly

The redheaded girl moved out of the way to let the two boys in. Her apartment was airy and spacious like the rest of the apartments in the complex.

"So Asuka," Shinji started "are you okay? Have you been eating well?"

"Yes." She glanced at Kaworu before looking at Shinji. "Could we talk?"

"Sure."

Asuka pulled Shinji down the hallway and out of Kaworu's field of vision. "You need to be more discreet with Kaworu, otherwise people are going to think that you're cheating on me. Hikari sent me an video of your conversation with Kaworu." she said. "Apparently you're hung like a horse and you fuck like a psycho rapist in heat."

"I know, she sent the video to Touji too."

"Really? That asshole?" Asuka retorted. She and Touji had always fought over Shinji, since they first met. Flashing each other at first sight didn't help the situation. To be honest, Shinji secretly shipped it. Kensuke too. Kaworu even went out of his way to write and draw a hentai doujin on the two as a joke. By the time they found out about it, it was the highest grossing doujin and Studio Seele had adapted it into a very successful ecchi OVA.

"You're thinking about that disgusting manga Kaworu drew of me, aren't you?"

"It was a very good manga."

"I know." she admitted. "The worst thing was that I look hotter there than I do in real life. Her tits were bigger."

"They looked fake. The anime was much more realistic if you count out all of the 'Taimax' bounces you did. My biggest question is how could a 14 year old even draw, let alone sell, hentai."

"One word: Kaworu. Anyway, I should get back to bed. Close the door behind you."

And with that she disappeared into her room. Shinji walked back to Kaworu, who tilted his head as if he wanted to ask a question.

"We talked about that hentai you drew." Shinji said, making his way out of the apartment. "She's still jealous of that fact that she's looks better there than in real life."

"Tell her that I'll make her look like a troll next time."

"How did you even sell it though? You were 14."

"Dad pulled a few strings. That's how we got the Cutey Honey franchise from Moei for dirt cheap."

Shinji laughed. So that's where Kaworu got his chaotic tendencies from. Like father, like son. Well, most of the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i do ship Touji × Asuka, much more logical than AsuShin. For those of you who don't know, Taimax is a parody of Gainax, which also doubles as a term used when a female character's breasts bounce, mimicking real women (to an extent). The animation trick is as old as the company itself. Ironically, Gainaxing wasn't used much (if at all) in NGE.
> 
> I'm also super happy with how I wrote Touji: a super cool guy who's a bit rough around the edges, but treats Shinji almost like a brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet. I like how the characters interacted and I think that the humour was well done. This chapter is a merger of the original's 'Chapters 4 and 5', without the Gendo × Shinji × Kaworu rape scene.

The two arrived at Shinji's home. It was a minimalist two story house. Apparently his dad had it custom built, but his mum won it in the divorce settlement. Shinji saw that the door was unlocked so he let himself and Kaworu in.

"Hello?" Shinji shouted. "Mum? Rei?"

"Oh Shinji! You're back just in time for dinner!" A middle aged woman with brown hair walked to the two boys. Kaworu guessed that she was his mum. They looked nearly identical. "And you brought a friend!"

"You're home early." Shinji exclaimed.

Yui nodded "There was a fire at the university, so we got a week off with pay. Go up and get Rei, while I finish setting the table."

Shinji nodded and dragged the albino up to his room. Kaworu noticed that it was a strangely clean and tidy for a teenager. It contrasted nicely with his own lifestyle. He liked it.

"Make yourself at home." Shinji said. "I don't think I need to show you around."

He left, probably to find Rei. Kaworu set down his bag on the floor near a desk. While doing so, a book on the desk caught his eye. He picked it up, seeing that it was that Asuka × Touji doujin that he drew a couple of years ago. He remembered gifting it to him as a gag gift, so he was honoured that Shinji had kept in such good condition. He opened it and flicked through it, occasionally cringing at the bad anatomy and terrible dialogue. He found the art pretty ironically shōjo-esque. The art style was recognisably his, the super long limbs and flowy hair, but he had definitely improved. He was taken out of his thoughts by Shinji re-entering the room.

"Hey! Dinner's ready! My mom tried something new, so it's probably going to be gross. Don't feel obligated to eat it all. Rei will just order pizza."

"Shinji-kun," the albino replied "you should appreciate that you have someone to cook for you."

"I cook for you! Don't pretend and start acting like you starve all day!"

Kaworu laughed. "True."

When they reached the dining room, a girl with blue hair was already seated at the table. She seemed to be a couple of years older than Shinji.

"Rei," Shinji said as they seated themselves "this is Nagisa Kaworu."

"Oh!" Rei turned to face the two. "So you're the famous Kaworu. It's nice to finally meet Shinji's boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Shinji retorted.

"You talk about him like he is." Rei replied. "Anyway, he's much better than that bitch Asuka."

"Asuka's not a bitch." her brother replied. "She's just a little rough around the edges."

"No, she's just a bitch," Shinji's mother added. "B, I, C, T, H!"

"Mom!"

"But it's true, the first time she came over, she called Rei autistic because she's not a social butterfly and then proceeded to insult my cooking."

The woman placed a few dishes on the table and lifted the cover, revealing something. No, that's literally how you'd describe it. There were black triangles with white bits in them that looked like something. There was a white human shaped something that looked like it crawled out of the deepest corner of Tumblr and submerged itself into a bowl of orange something. And finally there were four bowls of white liquid something that looked like what Shinji had swallowed earlier that afternoon. To be honest, Kaworu didn't blame Asuka for having called her out.

"So I'm Ikari Yui, Shinji's mother, but please just call me Yui." the woman turned to the albino. "What was your name again?"

"Nagisa, Nagisa Kaworu."

"AKA, Shinji's boyfriend!" Rei interjected with a almost smirk.

"For fuck's sake Rei, he's not my boyfriend! We are perfectly, platonic, heterosexual male friends!"

"But, Shinji-kun," Kaworu added, his smug grin reforming on his face. "I'm gay and you're bi, so we can't really be heterosexual."

"Ooh, I like you a lot." Rei exclaimed before high-fiving Kaworu.

This shut Shinji up and made him slump into his seat, his friend laughing next to him.

"Okay," Yui said, shifting the focus to the food. "Shinji's sexuality aside, let's eat!"

There was no movement from any of the teenagers to reach for the food.

"What's wrong with the food? It's nutritious! Eat it!"

Rei sighed. "Mom look, the reason why we're not eating it is because," she pointed to the black triangles. " that looks like a symbol of some weird Facebook originated cult," she pointed to the humanoid white thing. "that looks like the fat mannequin from Nike decided to bath itself in rancid orange juice," she pointed to the white liquid "and that looks like the contents of Shinji's colon."

Shinji cursed his sister under his breath at the last description.

"Rei!" Yui chastised. "That's a horrible thing to say to say about your brother! And I'm sure that he practices safe gay sex!"

"I have a girlfriend!" Shinji shouted.

"No, you have a redheaded tumour shaped like a woman that you need to cheat on," Rei corrected. "preferably with Kaworu here."

Shinji huffed.

"Okay, back on topic, the food is good! I'll eat it right now to show you how good it is!"

Yui picked up a bowl of the white liquid and drank it. As soon as she swallowed it, the woman dropped the bowl, letting it shatter on the floor and ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later, the three heard retching and hacking in the background.

"I'll order a pizza." said Rei, pulling out her phone.

After the catastrophe called dinner, the two boys went to their room. Sex was out of the question, since the conservation at the table made them feel like they were being watched. It was probably for the best though, Shinji didn't want his mom or sister walking in on him receiving a service from Kaworu.

"So what do you want to do?" Shinji asked. "I have video games, movies, anime..."

"Let's try a video game! I haven't played one of those before."

Shinji chuckled and activated his console. As he scrolled through the list, Kaworu noticed that his friend had a lot of horror games. He found that ironic for someone who's so kind and gentle. He was brought back to reality by having a controller shoved into his hand. He looked at the screen. It read 'Waifu Smackdown'.

"Are you sure?" asked Shinji. "You might get your ass handed to you!"

"You've done worse things to my ass."

Shinji scrolled down the 'Waifu Selection' page and chose a girl that looked shockingly like Asuka, the only difference being that the one in the game wore a slutty catsuit with cut-outs under her torpedo tits and ass. Kaworu decided not to comment on his friend's choice and moved to select his character. He had a slight difficulty choose who to play since he didn't have any preference for the characters. Being gay meant that he had a husbando, rather than a waifu. He settled for a girl with long blonde twintails and a sailor uniform that he vaguely recalled from the time Misato showed the class a vintage anime that she watched as a child. Kaworu quickly began to regret his choice after seeing the grin on the other's face. After having his waifu's costume torn to shreds several times at the hands of video game Asuka, he decided to get physical. During their sixth game, when Kaworu's waifu was nearly naked, its opponent staying untouched, he attacked Shinji's neck with kisses and sucks. This made the brunette drop his controller.

"Kaworu, stop!"

The albino took the chance to pull a finisher on 'Asuka', finally destroying her catsuit, therefore defeating her.

"You cheated!" Shinji exclaimed.

His attacker ignored him, continuing to kiss and suck on Shinji's neck. Shinji moaned loudly and laced his fingers into Kaworu's, allowing the two to become more intimate. Kaworu moved to his friend's face, pressing his lips against the other's. Shinji opened his mouth, allowing the albino's tongue to explore his mouth.

The two were interrupted by Rei opening the door. "The pizza's here, but if you'd rather eat each other, go ahead." And with that she left the room.

The two boys detached themselves from each other and ran out of the room to eat. For the second time that evening, the boys along with Rei sat at the table it had four pizza boxes on it. This time, Shinji sat opposite of Kaworu and next to Rei. This confused both of them. Kaworu noticed that Yui was absent.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"She's in her room moping." Rei replied. "She'll come out when in ten minutes, when she has decided to eat normal food."

The three teenagers took their respective boxes and started to eat in silence. After a couple of minutes, Kaworu felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Shinji waiting under the table between his legs. The albino looked back up at Rei. She seemed to be absorbed in her own world with her phone. Seeing that there was no risk. He undid his fly, allowing the boy on the floor to do as he pleased. Shinji reached inside of the space, pulling out his favourite toy and stroked it to hardness. He then, put the cock in his mouth, silently slurping away. It was at that point when Yui re-entered the room.

"So Kaworu," she said. "how do you know Shinji?"

Kaworu noticed that the subject of the budding conversation didn't ceased to suck on his dick. "W-we are in the same class" he replied.

"But how did you become friends?"

"Through Ah-ah-asuka! We both come from Germah-ny!"

"So I'm guessing that Nagisa isn't your name."

"Yes and no. Kaworu is the localised version of my given name, Karl. Nah-g-gisa is my mother's maiden name, so I use it here."

Yui nodded, understanding his situation.

"So your real name is?"

"Nagisa Karl Lorenz."

"Ooh! Pretty and foreign! I'm jealous! Did Shinji tell you that his father went there after the divorce."

Kaworu yelped as he felt Shinji bite his dick.

"Are you okay?" Yui asked, concern evident in her voice.

Kaworu nodded at this point since he could feel his orgasm coming. Yui turned away from Kaworu, perfectly on cue since the albino start squirting all over Shinji's face. After he rode over his high, he felt a tongue lick him before being tucked in and zipped up. He then saw the brunette crawl out from under the table and look at him. He had cum on his eyes, cheeks, and everywhere else except his mouth. He continued to crawl to the nearest exit as an attempt to escape.

"Do you know where Shinji is?" the woman asked the two remaining teens. "He hasn't even touched his pizza."

After dinner, Kaworu went to look for his friend. He found him waiting in his room. He had cleaned off his face, but there was still a bit of cum in his hair.

"Sorry about the facial," Kaworu apologized. "I should have warned you."

"It's fine, at least you came. Just not my mouth."

They both stayed awkwardly silent for a while. Shinji opened his mouth to speak when Rei entered the room. "Mum wants both of you to come down and watch a movie with us."

Shinji turned to his sister. "Tell her no. I have a guest to entertain."

"Yeah, and I have Instagram and memes to look at. Come!"

Shinji made a face before taking Kaworu down to the living room. His mum was kneeling beside a sort of electronic box, before sliding back under the television. "So I heard that your dad owns an animation studio, so I think that it would be best to watch an anime."

Shinji groaned before slumping onto the couch. Rei had a shit-eating grin on her face, giving away that she probably told Yui. 

"This one looks nice!" Yui said. "The girl on the front looks like Asuka!"

Kaworu and Shinji gasped before looking at each other. It was the animated adaptation of the doujin Kaworu drew. The sex scene were removed for the sake of commerciality, but it was perverted nonetheless. Rei appeared to be completely unaware of that. Yui click on the first episode, waiting the few seconds it took to load. When the episode started playing, Studio Seele's logo appeared on the screen.

"So your family worked on this?"

Kaworu nodded, fearing that opening his mouth would expose the type of anime this was.

Deeper into the episode, Yui appear to be fixated to the screen. She was mostly silent, except for the rare moments when she gasped in awe at the quality of animation, ditto Shinji, while Rei kept a poker face. Kaworu scrolled through social media, having seen the OVA several times during its development.

After the OVA had finished, Yui was still pumped. "I don't get how something could be so perverted and beautiful at the same time. It's like porn for women!"

Shinji made a deadpan face before walking out of the room. Kaworu went to follow him, but was stopped by Yui. "I have an idea for a new anime." she said. "What about a super successful divorcee who has a super hostile and bitchy daughter and a shy, yet fabulously gay son?"

Kaworu laughed. Yui had a crazy imagination like her son. "I like the idea, but let me sleep on it." Yui eagerly nodded, allowing Kaworu to escape to Shinji's bedroom. 

Shinji was already in his pyjamas and was on his bed looking at his laptop. "Hey Kaworu-kun," he said. "I was thinking said we could watch something before we go to sleep."

"Sure," Kaworu replied. "I need to change first. Unless you want to watch..."

Shinji blushed profusely before answering. "Maybe I want to watch you change."

Kaworu smiled, proceeding to play out a strip show in front of his friend. Shinji noticed that he was very skinny, but not lanky. He was closer to lithe. It suited him. After Kaworu had stripped down to his underwear, he climbed onto Shinji bed and started kissing him. "Sex or movie?" he asked.

"Both." Shinji replied. "But I don't want anyone walking in on us, so be quiet!"

Kaworu slid his hand between Shinji's leg, groping his junk. "Do you like that, Shinji-kun?"

"I'm not hard yet, so it feels indifferent."

Kaworu frowned, before continuing his groping until Shinji became hard in his hand. Kaworu stopped and looked at his friend with a shit-eating grin. "What about now?"

"It feels good." Shinji replied, lust heavy in his voice. "Give me a handjob."

Kaworu didn't reply, instead pulling down Shinji's shorts and started to stroke his cock. After a while, he had began to leak precum, making it easier for Kaworu to stroke him. Kaworu snickered. "You get excited so easily." he said. "It's cute!"

Shinji groaned and started to buck into his friend's hand, encouraging him to stroke faster. He let out a cry of pleasure, before shooting his jizz onto Kaworu's hand. "Sorry," he said. "I should have warned you."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Kaworu said before licking the remaining cum off of his hand.

Shinji pulled his pyjamas back up, before starting a random movie. He moved next to his friend, allowing his arms to wrap around him. "Kaworu-kun," he said. "I've fallen in love with you."

Kaworu's body froze in suprise. "What about Asuka? She's your girlfriend."

"I don't think we love each other in the same way, we do."

"Shinji-kun, sex and love are different things."

Shinji sat up to face Kaworu. "It's not just the sex! It's your whole existence that I want." Shinji looked scarily vulnerable at this point. His blue eyes were glittering. "I want to be with you forever."

Kaworu smiled and took Shinji's hand. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the KawoShin ship has sailed! All we have to do now is take Asuka out the picture. 
> 
> I had so many difficulties while writing Rei. In canon, she's mostly indifferent and emotionless, which was perfectly appropriate due to the circumstances, but here it would be too uncanny. I based her personality of the Rei from the abridged series by Gigguk. Quiet, but snarky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I can't decide whether I love or hate this chapter. It has a lot of potential, but the writing is sup-par. It's rushed and several characters only get one line, if any at all. I'll definitely edit it when I'm fully awake.

Shinji was ecstatic, yet worried. I was finally with the person he'd always loved, but he had to break up with Asuka. Which was easier said than done. Asuka had a very bad temper, so bad that it was best to just obey whatever command she gave. That's how Shinji ended up in a relationship with her in the first place. He went to the only person who could rival Asuka's brashness, Suzuhara Touji.

"Hey Shinji, nice to see you! What do you need?" Touji asked.

Shinji nodded. "Kaworu and I want to start a relationship, but I don't know how to tell Asuka."

Touji grinned before continuing. "Ah, so you want to dump the bitch for the sexy 'angel'?" he asked. "Good choice!"

Shinji cringed at the term 'angel' being used for his boyfriend. "So how can you help me?" he asked. "I don't want to get killed by Asuka. I've even made a chart to calculate what times of the month to avoid her at!" He gave a notebook to his friend. Inside was a sort of line graph and a list of dates each of them around twenty days apart.

"Dude," Touji said, slight disgust printed on his face. "do you just track the period cycles of all the girls you know?"

"No, only Asuka." Shinji replied. "Rei suggested it, since she irritable by default."

"If you have to track period cycles, I don't blame you for going for another guy!"

Shinji grumbled.

"I'm kidding!" Touji said as he wrapped his arm around Shinji's shoulder. "Okay, so I'll try to hook Kensuke up with Asuka." 

"Are you mad?!" Shinji exclaimed. "She'll kill him, then she'll come to kill us!"

"Trust me. She won't. I have my ways."

"One of said ways is flashing your cock to girls you've just met."

"It worked on you." A flirtatious tone formed in Touji's voice.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a sexually frustrated, bisexual teenaged boy."

"You still sucked my dick multiple times before Asuka cockblocked me."

"Kaworu's is much better though." Shinji replied. "And cleaner."

"But I was the one who helped you confirm your sexuality!"

"True, and I thank you for that."

The two continued to talk about their plan, until Shinji had to head home. In the end, the two had decided to use Kensuke as a messenger, while also serving as a way to distract her. Touji would spy on them from the background and Shinji would just stay far away with Kaworu. It was perfect.

Shinji met up with Kaworu at the beach. He considered the perfect choice since not only will he be safe from Asuka, but he'll also be able to ogle Kaworu's mostly nude body. First, they went swimming. Both of them managed to swim out far. Then they went surfing. They weren't both shit at it, but they had tonnes of fun nonetheless. They then went on to the shore to make sandcastles. It looked like the 'food' Yui had tried to serve them so they decided to make mermaid tails instead. After that, they relaxed a bit on the rocks. Shinji listened to music while Kaworu drew himself as a mermaid, taking a break to make a seashell bra that wouldn't support a real woman, but would still put Victoria's Secret to shame. In the end, the two decided to settle and eat at the nearby restaurant. Kaworu got a tempura shrimp, while Shinji ordered a more European style meal of sausage and fries. The sausage put an interesting though into Kaworu's head.

"So you've broken up with Asuka?" Kaworu asked.

"Yes and no." Shinji replied while taking an awkward bite out of his sausage. He wasn't used to using European style cutlery. 

"What do you mean 'yes and no'? We shouldn't go around Asuka's back like this."

"I've broken up with her!" Shinji retorted. "I just had Kensuke 'send' the message."

Kaworu's eyes widened. "What? She going to come at kil-"

"Shinji! Angel-kun!" The voice belonged to an out of breath Touji, who was running towards them. "You need to leave now! I'll deal with the food."

Shinji stood up. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, but you need to hide. Meet me in the green beach house behind the restaurant."

Without another word, Shinji grabbed his bags along with Kaworu and ran out of the restaurant. They circled the building, until they saw a green stripy hut. They went in and locked the door behind them. Ten seconds later, they heard a knock on the door. "It's me, Touji!"

Shinji opened the door to let the taller boy in, closing the door quickly behind him. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Touji said as he slumped onto floor next to Kaworu. "The bitch got mad and she's looking for you."

Shinji followed suit, sitting in-between the two others. "Fuck! I should have just told her myself."

"Don't worry! Look, it's starting to rain. She'll give up in a minut- Whoa! What happened to Angel-kun?"

Shinji turned to look at Kaworu. His face was red and he seemed to be sweating. "Kaworu-kun! Are you okay? You look sick!"

Kaworu shook his head. "No, it's just that we're in such a compromising situation that my mind can't stop thinking about certain things."

"Kaworu-kun," Shinji exclaimed. "you can't just go around telling random people that you'r-" He was interrupted by a random scream of pure anger, probably Asuka's. "...that you're horny!"

"I don't mind." Touji added, a lopsided grin that Shinji had seen way too often recently. "Let's turn your thoughts into a reality.

Touji stood up to strip to his underwear, then sat on Kaworu's lap and started to make out with him. Shinji stood and watched awkwardly as the two boys continued to explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Kaworu gestured at Touji to stand up and pulled down his boxers, exposing his hardened cock.

"It's not as big as Shinji's." Kaworu commented.

Touji decided to shut him up by thrusting his cock down the silver-haired boy's throat. He continued fucking his mouth until he pulled out to cum in his gossamer hair.

"Gross!" Shinji exclaimed. "That's not going to come out easily."

"But your cock is!" Touji added. "Show me how you fuck his ass!"

Shinji motioned at Kaworu to get on his hands and knees. He then, proceeded to mount his boyfriend and pushed his 10 inches into Kaworu. Once he was comfortable, he started to thrust into his ass, earning multiple moans from his boyfriend. "Shinji!" Kaworu cried out in pleasure.

Shinji continued to fuck Kaworu, when he felt something slide his own entrance. It was Touji's cock.

"You don't mind if I join in?" he asked as he started to thrust into his friend. Shinji didn't reply, instead continuing to fuck and be fucked. A few moments later, he shot his jizz into Kaworu's asshole with a low grunt, followed by Kaworu, then Touji a minute later. After the three had cleaned up their mess, they waited a few minutes to make sure that Asuka had left.

"I'm gonna make my way out!" Touji said. "Oh and here," He threw his hoodie at Kaworu. "for the jizz in your hair." He left the cabin.

A few minutes later, Kaworu and Shinji followed suit.

"Shinji, how long does it take to wash cum out of hair."

"Two hours, because of the smell."

"Shit!"

The next day, Shinji had to prepare himself for Asuka's tantrum at school. And by prepare, he meant avoid everyone who had any connection with the redhead. It had been easy, since the two didn't share any classes on Monday. During lunch, he just easily escaped to the garden where no-one went. 

"Hello, Twink-kun!"

Except Makinami Mari Illustrious, the school lesbian. Shinji bit his tongue at the nickname she gave him. "Why do you always call me that?"

"Because you're a twink!" She answered. "A twink that Princess-chan wants to talk to!"

"I don't want to see Princ- Asuka!" Shinji retorted. "She'll kill me at first sight."

"Well that's too fucking bad!" Mari said, before picking up Shinji to carry him to Asuka. They arrived five minutes later on the roof. Asuka was sitting on the bench, legs and arms crossed. Kaworu, Hikari, Touji and Kensuke were there too. Mari dropped Shinji on the floor, eliciting a cry of pain from him. "I found the twink!"

The three boys who were still standing along with Hikari snickered at Shinji's very accurate nickname. Shinji got up on his feet and faced Asuka, ready for any punishment she would inflict upon him.

"Shinji," Asuka said in a scarily calm tone. "I'm not mad at you. I care for you a lot, but more as a brother than a boyfriend. I just wish that you would've said to my face. I'm happy that you're happy with Kaworu." Everyone but Asuka sighed in relief. "However," she continued as everyone started to tense up again. "I am pissed at the fact that Touji thought it would be a good idea to pair me that pornographer!"

"Hey!" Kensuke retorted. "I'm not a pornographer!"

Asuka ignored his defence against her insult. "Next time you try setting me up on a date, consider using yourself." She walked swiftly off of the roof, leaving everyone confused.

Kaworu was the first to fully understand what the redhead said. "Oh! Suzu-kun, I think that she likes you." He said in a sing-song tone.

Touji lit up before trying to run after the long gone Asuka. He was stopped by Mari and Shinji. "From experience," Shinji said. "I strongly recommend NOT chasing after her."

"Princess-chan tends to be shy in the name of romance." Mari added.

"And by shy, she means murderously violent." Shinji added. "We'll need a plan. Preferably one that's not from you."

Touji made a face, before continuing to run after Asuka. The rest of the group followed after him, leaving Shinji and Kaworu behind. "We're alone now..." Kaworu said suggestively as he reached to grope his boyfriend.

"No." Shinji said. "Not now, not here. I feel strange."

"What about this evening at my place?"

"Yes."

Shinji ended up regretting being born halfway through his last class. He sat uncomfortably in his chair as he felt his stomach twist and do flips. He was also very hot.

"Shinji," He looked to face Misato, his teacher. She looked concerned. "are you okay? Your face is all red." She pressed up her hand against Shinji's forehead. "And hot." She turned to the class. "Can someone please take him to the nurse?"

Kaworu, Asuka and Touji got up immediately. "I will!" they said in perfect sync.

Misato looked at the three before deciding who was closer to Shinji. "Kaworu, you go."

The other two slumped into their seats. Kaworu packed his things and went to Shinji who stopped him, before before preceding to empty his stomach on the floor much to the class' horror. They then left the classroom, Kaworu holding Shinji's hand to the joy of the fangirls in the class. Once they had turned the corner, Shinji dropped his bag, ran into the bathroom and went into the first cubicle. 

"Shinji!" Kaworu exclaimed. "What about the nurse? I thought you we-" He stopped as he heard my boyfriend continue to retch into the toilet.

After Shinji had finished emptying his stomach, they went to the nurse. Turned out he had food poisoning. Kaworu decided that Shinji lived too far, so he let him stay at his apartment.

"How ironic that I ended up at your place, but we didn't have sex." Shinji murmured.

Kaworu laughed before taking his boyfriend into his room. As soon as Shinji was in close enough proximity to the bed, he allowed his fully clothed body to collapse on it. Kaworu sighed lovingly at Shinji, then pulled off his sneakers and placed them next to his yellow ones. He sat on the bed and pulled out his laptop to watch a series, occasionally stroking Shinji's brunette hair. He looked so peaceful, despite having thrown up several times that day. 

"You really do live up to your name, don't you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would've been interesting that Shinji discovered his sexuality through Touji, since he seems to be the type of guy that curious boys would first be attracted to.
> 
> The period schedule book came from a joke that someone in the fandom made. They said that Shinji had a calendar to make sure to avoid Asuka on her period.
> 
> There also a reference to another KawoShin fanfic series called 'The Lake' by TddkPowers. It very good, better than the shitstorm here.
> 
> That said, I hope that you didn't want to crack your skulls after reading this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very different mood than the rest of the fic. It's mostly angst and comfort with a sprinkie of Asuka being emotional support.

Kaworu was finishing up the drawings for his new manga. It was a superhero story, where this genetically modified boy had to protect his crush from angels who wanted to use his body as a vessel for their leader. He had based the two main characters off of him and Shinji. It was meant to be a self indulgent one-shot, but it got so popular in the shounen community, that he decided to turn it into a small three volume series. He was taken out of his artist's bubble by a knock on his door. He sighed before going to open the door, revealing Shinji's sister, Rei.

"Hello," she said in an almost monotonous voice. "is Shinji here?"

Kaworu nodded before allowing the blue haired girl to enter the apartment. "Shinji's sleeping, so I'll go and wake him up."

"You took advantage of Shinji?"

Kaworu choked on his saliva. "What? I would never do that!"

"You were eating his face at the sleepover and I heard moaning during the night."

"Rei!" Apparently Shinji had woken up and joined the conversation. "I'm not with Asuka anymore, so I can do whatever I want with whoever I want." He went to Kaworu's side and held his hand, a blush evident on his face.

Rei looked at the two boys for a while. "Good, I didn't like Asuka. I consider Kaworu an improvement." She moved towards the door. "Use protection." And with that, she left.

Shinji looked awkwardly at Kaworu before retreating back to his room. "I'm going back to sleep. Order pizza if you get hungry."

"Take off your clothes!" Kaworu replied. "I don't want to sweat to death while sleeping!"

Kaworu went back to his crowded dining table to gather his most recent pages for the superhero manga. He tended to prefer drawing full pages before scanning them and splicing them together on his laptop. That way he didn't feel like he had to limit his creativity to a small 5cm² section on a piece of paper. He realised that he couldn't get his laptop, since it was in his room where Shinji was sleeping, so he slipped them into a folder and decided to move onto something else. 

"Shit, what can I do now?"

He had a choice between finishing the mermaids that he drew at the beach, adding a new volume to his Asuka×Touji doujin or creating a new work. He chose none of them, deciding to go and ironically bug his sick boyfriend instead.

"Shinji-kun, you need to eat so-" He stopped as soon as he saw his boyfriend, legs spread wide apart, hands tugging on his dick. The two locked eyes before Shinji jumped and covered his situation with the cushion.

"May I help you with that." Kaworu asked in a suggestive tone.

Seeing as it would be stupid to refuse him, Shinji threw away the cushion and leaned back, giving Kaworu a nice view of his dripping cock. Kaworu sat next to him and began to caress him, making precum run all over his hand.

"Kaworu, could you suck me?" Shinji asked.

Kaworu thought hesitantly for a while, before complying to Shinji's wishes. He knelt down between Shinji's legs and took his cock in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he liked how it felt in his mouth and it was choking him, but the taste was pleasant. He continued to suck on his boyfriend's dick until he tasted cum on his tongue. He run to the toilet and threw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Shinji ran after him.

"Kaworu-kun!" Shinji exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He replied with a slightly sad tone. "You hit my gag reflex, but I'm completely fine. I'm a bit hungry though. I'll order a pizza."

The two ate and cuddled together while watching a movie, but Shinji couldn't help feeling bad for having made Kaworu throw up. He also noticed how he looked a bit sad. He decided to put it aside for now and focus on the fili

The next day, Kaworu was sitting absentmindedly at his what-used-to-be-a-dining-table. Shinji had wanted Kaworu to go to Asuka to help her with her date with Touji. When he had why, Shinji gave him the shitty reason that he was German and was impossible to provoke. Kaworu had lashed out at him and took refuge in the living room. He played those words over and over in his head.

"Impossible to provoke..."

Those words reminded him of what happened 3 years ago, when he had first moved to Tokyo. Everyone at that school avoided him. He was too skinny, too pretty, too feminine. His long hair and unusual eyes didn't help. He received glares of disgust or maybe jealousy from the girls, but the looks he received from the boys were more sinister. 

One day, a upperclassman had approached him, his name was Kaji. He had promised to befriend him for a sexual favour. Naive and desperate for social interaction outside of his immediate family, he'd agreed. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he was grateful for the attention nonetheless. As promised, Kaji had befriended him, spoke kindly to him, took him out to eat, occasionally gave him money. Soon enough, Kaworu had become absolutely smitten with him. Sadly, his feelings weren't returned when confessed. Still, he dutifully paid for his friendship with Kaji, pleasuring him whenever he was asked to. That particular day, he had allowed himself to be taken at the local park. Kaji had left him with a word after having used him, instead throwing money in his direction. Kaworu had limped to a nearby bench and sat down, beginning to cry. Despite having been recently filled, Kaworu felt empty, like he had no purpose. 

It was then where met a beautiful girl with bright red hair and a fiery personality to match. Her name was Asuka. Her uniform indicating that she came from a different school. She had chastised him for allowing someone to take advantage of him, then gave him her phone number incase he wanted to talk. Within the next week, the two had become good friends. She was just like him, tall, skinny and foreign, but she was strong, powerful and beautiful. He envied her, but was also inspired by her. She was a break from the tortures of life outside of his art and his father. She gave him the courage to refuse to service Kaji. He seemed to take it well, giving Kaworu the silent treatment for week or so. 

And then that fateful day came.

He was alone in the classroom, filling his sketchbook with therapeutic nonsense when he was approached, not only by Kaji, but two other nameless boys of the same age. They had pinned him down, stripped him and took turn in defiling him through both ends. They finished inside him and let him fall to the floor, where they had continued to abuse him more, stepping on him, insulting him, kicking him. One had even taken a pair of blunt scissors to his then long hair. The second he saw the last of the gossamer strands fall to the wooden floor behind him, he broke. He had enough.

Enough.

Enough.

ENOUGH!

He reached for the nearest chair and proceeded to smash it into the nameless boy's face, throwing him to the floor. Same with the other. Kaji had tried to escape, but he too had come into contact with the chair. As Kaworu came up to him, he started to beg. His pleas fell onto deaf ears, as he continued to be beaten by the chair, each scream he made, a pleasure to Kaworu's ears. It was only once Kaji had been silenced by falling out of consciousness, did he become aware of what he'd done. He wasn't punished for his actions, the school staff and police seeing it as a 13 year old defending himself from rape. It only served to make him feel all the more guilty. It was his fault, his fault that he got raped, his fault that Kaji would no longer feel his legs, his fault that everyone fussed over him to keep him mentally stable. He had switched schools to avoid the looks of fear the students gave him, the pity the teachers gave him. 

He hated it. 

He chose the school that Asuka went to. He liked Asuka, she cared enough to leave you alone, but was ready to talk to whenever he needed. It was there where he met Hikari and Mari, also very close friends. He was also introduced to Touji and Kensuke. They were overwhelmingly nice to him, but Kaworu kept them at arm's length since his experiences with other boys fell into the negative.

Shinji was different though. He was silent and tended to only stay with the group for 90 seconds before retreating to wherever. One day, Kaworu followed him. He saw him enter the music room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He peered inside to see Shinji tuning his cello. He started to play a melody. It was beautifully, but sad, maybe he was broken like him. Kaworu wanted to show him he wasn't alone. It was at that second that Kaworu promise to himself to be happy and make everyone around him happy too.

"Kaworu-kun!" It was Shinji. "Are you okay."

Kaworu shot up from his seat. "Um... yeah, just um... just artist's block." He walked swiftly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Shinji chose to confront him later, instead going to the other side of the apartment complex to see Asuka. Before he could even knock on the door, he was pulled into the apartment. Shinji was shocked at what was inside. The apartment was like a three-person hive. Dresses, shoes and makeup were scattered across the floor and Mari, Hikari and Asuka were running in all possible directions.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Princess-chan has a date with Touji!" Mari said while throwing a yellow dress to Asuka.

"Well Asuka, I need to talk to you."

"Can't. Busy." Asuka said.

"It's about Kaworu."

Asuka dropped everything in her hands before gesturing to the other two girls to go to her bedroom. She took Shinji by the hand and sat him down on the couch. She herself, sat on the sturdy glass coffee table. "What happened? Is he hurt?"

"No, no. Physically, he seems fine." Shinji replied. "But he yelled at me, then I found him crying and he refuses to talk to me about it."

Asuka sighed. "Fuck! This always happens when he falls back into his mind too much. I should have made him stay with me!"

"What?"

"I can't give you any details. Kaworu should do that, but he was in a really bad place when I met him. He had trust issues and he was depressed all the time. Sometimes, he wouldn't even take care of himself."

Shinji was speechless. "I-I..."

"He's much better now, he actually smiles and laughs, he eats, a lot actually, but he still has those moments. Like you with your father. Talk to him, tell him that you love him."

Shinji nodded before leaving his seat. "Thanks. Oh and by the way, you should wear the green dress on the floor. It will create a nice contrast with your hair."

Asuka laughed, before letting him out of the apartment. 

When Shinji had returned to Kaworu's apartment, he found him drawing on his table again. His silver hair had become frizzier than usual and his eyes seemed to be staring daggers at whatever he was drawing. Shinji sat next to him and saw what he was drawing. It was person facing away from the viewer with silver long hair holding what appeared to be a decapitated head.

"It helps me calm down." Kaworu said.

Shinji nodded, thinking of what to say. "I went to Asuka. She told me that you were depressed when you first met and that whatever I said must have triggered something. Could you please tell me why." He smiled gently and stroked the other's arm in a attempt to relax him.

Kaworu put down his drawing and looked head on at Shinji. "I was taken advantage of at my old school." he said emptily as if any hint of emotion would give away how he was feeling.

Shinji's eyes widened. "W-what type of advantage? I couldn't be-"

"Yes Shinji, sexually." Kaworu dipped his head down before continuing. "I didn't have any friends, but an upperclassman came to me and offered to be my friend for... favours. I was okay with it until I fell in love with him. He didn't feel the same way, but he continued to use me, sometimes in public. After doing it in the park, Asuka confronted me and told me to stand up for myself. I tried to, but I ended up getting raped by him and his friends."

Shinji was horrified that someone could do that.

"After they were done, they continue to kick me, step on me and cut my hair. It was then when I decided that I had enough. I used a chair to beat them up. One of the boys ended up being paralyzed from the waist down."

Shinji gasped. "What happened afterwards? You're not in a hospital or prison."

Kaworu shook his head. "The police saw it as self defense and charges were dropped. I moved schools soon after to escape the toxic environment."

"I-I-," Shinji had difficulty getting the words out of his mouth. "I had no idea..."

"No-one would. I don't blame you, only myself. Because of me, a man can no longer walk. He has to use a wheelchair."

"That's not your fault," Shinji corrected. "it's called Karma and sometimes she's a horrible bitch. That aside, I'm here now. I'll protect you." Shinji felt a warmth in his chest as he said that. 

He looked at Kaworu. His crimson eyes were watering and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Shinji went to sit in his lap and embraced him, allowing his boyfriend's tears to wet his hair.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am sincerely sorry if Kaworu's story hit too close to home. I know that this type of bullying is somewhat common in boarding schools, especially males. I low-key want to write a more detailed version of his backstory. That said, I promise that the last two chapters will be mostly happy, funny and uplifting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to happy, cute and funny other than a small part in the middle. Also another longer chapter. Rei and Yui are written even better here than in 'Chapter 4'.

Kaworu and Shinji decided to meet up in the music room after school. They hadn't practiced in a while due to relationship drama. Kaworu and Shinji had gotten together and were deeply in love with each other. Asuka had finally went on a date with Touji and is already planning their second date. Something may or may not be budding between Hikari and Kensuke. They had also recently switched to a keyboard and an electric guitar. Despite all the odds, the two were more or less ready for the talent show that Saturday. The two boys decided to take a break. 

"Kaworu-kun," Shinji said with a slight blush on his face. "I've got something for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out two boxes of silver hair extensions.

"Why would you get me those?" Kaworu had a slight frown on his face.

"I um, I thought you might miss your long hair, but I don't like them, I coul-"

"No, no, I like them. Could you put them in my hair?"

Shinji nodded before moving behind Kaworu. He tried to remember how Asuka showed him. He parted a row of hair near the nape of Kaworu's neck using a tailed comb and began to clamp each microscopic section on his boyfriend's hair. He smiled to himself when he said that the hair matched. Shinji had no idea about women's beauty, but Asuka had suggested 'micro rings' extensions since they lasted longer. They also took longer to install. After half an hour, he had finished his entire head. He decided to leave the bangs alone since he liked how they floated like feathers and thought that they framed his face perfectly.

"I'm done." Shinji said "I'm not sure if I did a good job, bu-"

"I love it!" Kaworu exclaimed, looking excitely into the selfie camera on his phone. As he stood up, Shinji noticed that his hair went down to his mid-thighs, longer than any girl he had seen.

"Kaworu um... maybe, it's a bit too long. You are a dude after all..." he said.

He regretted saying those words the second Kaworu turned towards him with a playful smirk on his face. "Fuck you and your outdated gender binaries. I will never give up my beautiful long hair! Now watch as I attack you with my hugs of love." Kaworu ran over to Shinji and forced him into a embrace while they laughed happily.

"Hey Shinji, I- Whoa!" Kensuke stood back to admire Kaworu's hair. "To be honest, it suits you. It makes you look like a supernatural being. Like a god or something."

"See, Kensuke likes my long hair."

"Shut up." Shinji turned to Kensuke. "What do you want?"

"Touji and I wanted to watch that new Pretty Cure movie, you know the one Misato 'banned' us from watching, because it was a ripoff of Sailor Moon."

"Misato thinks everything is a ripoff of Sailor Moon." Shinji retorted. "She threatened to fail Kaworu, because he designed the characters to that Cutey Honey series Studio Seele did, despite the franchise being 20 years its senior."

"That aside, Touji can't come and I didn't want to go alone, so I wanted to give you two the tickets, since you too are a fan." He slid the bright pink tickets into Shinji's hand. "Have fun!"

Kaworu waited for Kensuke to leave before saying his next sentence. "You watch Pretty Cure? You do know that only little girls, creepy businessmen and somewhat sane Sailor Moon fans watch that right?"

"What? So I can't watch cute girls in frilly costumes beat shit up?"

"No, it's just that recent seasons look like a lolicon's wet dream."

Shinji grimaced at the thought of an old man pleasuring himself to one of the show's iconic nude transformations. "I hate you because that's so true. What else could we do then?"

"I have an idea."

Half an hour later, the two found themselves looking at menus at McDonalds in the shopping centre. Due to Kaworu's now unusually long hair, they had received multiple stares. They weren't mean stares, most of them were in awe or wonder and were more often than not, accompanied by a open mouth. Shinji couldn't blame them, his hair was immensely beautiful. However with immense beauty, comes an immense lack of practicality. Kaworu's new hair frequently got caught in doors, whipped several bystanders when it caught the wind, and now in the restaurant, it was just touching the floor as he sat on his chair. He was taken out of his thoughts by the owner of said hair.

"What do you want to eat?" Kaworu asked.

Shinji looked back at the menu, before choosing a small portion of fries. "Nothing much, we're having dinner at home."

Kaworu nodded. "Me too."

Apparently, 'nothing much' in Kaworu's mind meant a double cheeseburger and large fries. He didn't have any issues eating it either. He was done in five minutes. Shinji was still curious how a boy who didn't even fit in the smallest size in clothing stores could eat so much. Shinji couldn't judge, since he too had nights when he would just eat out the entire fridge. His father's abuse didn't help the situation at all.

"Kaworu-kun," Shinji said. "I'm going to tell you something. It's nowhere near as bad as your situation and it happened so long ago, but it's still a benchmark in my life."

Kaworu nodded understandingly.

"My father starved me as a child. When my mum was absent, he used to beat me and Rei using a belt. Otherwise, he would just neglect us. When she found out, she divorced him on the spot and got custody of us and the house and I haven't seen him since."

Kaworu didn't have any emotions present on his face. "You're fine now, right?"

"Other than the seasonal night of binge eating, absolutely."

Kaworu smiled and grabbed Shinji's hand. "That's all that matters to me."

The two arrived at Shinji's home a hour later. It was silent.

"Hmm," Shinji pondered. "I guess Mum has already started work again."

"No," Rei said while walking up the corridor. "I banned her from the kitchen while I cooked. It's ready now."

"Perfect!" Kaworu exclaimed. "I'm so hungry."

Shinji gave him a look, knowing that he had a giant cheeseburger and large fries an hour ago.

"Kaworu come with me." Rei said. "Shinji, get Mum."

Shinji mumbled before stomping up the stairs, while Kaworu followed Rei to the kitchen. He sat down by the counter while Rei searched through the cupboards and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Your hair is too long and you can't manage it."

Kaworu scowled. "I can."

"I can see that you're leaning back in a way that shows that your hair is weighing you down."

"How could you tell?"

Rei make one of her rare smiles. "Because I'm magic. Now turn around." She knelt down behind him. "How long do you want it!"

"I don't know, elbow length? I don't want my arms getting caught in it."

"No, maybe elbow length in the front, but the back goes down to the small of your back."

Kaworu thought for a second. "Okay, go ahead!" He closed his eyes as his boyfriend's sister started to slice his newly acquired hair. He felt his head get a tad lighter just before the scissor noises stopped.

"I'm done now." Rei said as she showed him his reflection using her selfie camera. "It's should be a bit easier to care for now."

Kaworu saw that his hair his hair had been cut to his elbows, but he could occasionally feel hair graze the small of his back. He also noticed that two strands have been cut to his shoulders.

"It's called a 'hime cut', like ancient Japanese royalty." Rei said.

"I like it."

By the time, Shinji had managed to pry his mother from her room, Rei and Kaworu had already finished eating.

"Rei!" Yui exclaimed. "First, you ban me from my own kitchen, then you eat withou- Ooh, long hair!" She ran to Kaworu and started to braid his hair. "You know, Rei used to have hair just like yours, but then she decided that it was too girly."

"It wasn't that it was too girly," Rei corrected. "it was the fact that you wouldn't leave it alon-"

"WHY THE FUCK IS MY PRECIOUS HAIR ON THE FLOOR!"

Shinji emerged into the dining room red faced with a chunk of silver synthetic hair in his hand.

"I gave your boyfriend a haircut." Rei replied calmly while holding a pair of scissors that appeared out of nowhere.

"I spent 30 minutes clamping that shit onto my boyfriend's hair!"

Yui immediately ceased braiding. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kaworu replied. "Apparently, my milkshake brought Shinji to my yard and it was better than Asuka's. I could teach her, but I'd have to charge."

Yui widened her eyes for reaching for her phone and calling someone. She waited a few seconds. "Hey, guess what asshole! Your offspring is fucking another dude and there's nothing you and your slut wife can do about it!" She hung up her phone before running off in joy.

"R/ProRevenge." Rei said before following her mom, leaving the two boys confused in the kitchen.

"Shin-"

"No fucking clue."

The two went up to Shinji's bedroom. It was immaculately clean per usual. Kaworu lied on Shinji's bed and began to braid his hair. Shinji gave him a quizzical look.

"Rei told me to braid my hair before cuddling up with you." Kaworu said.

Shinji smiled before jumping onto Kaworu to kiss him. Soon enough, the Kaworu was on top of Shinji, shoving his tongue down his throat and interlocking their fingers. They were interrupted by Yui. Kaworu sat up, straddling Shinji while pinning him down.

"I'm sorry that my first reaction was to call your asshole father," She seemed unaffected by the display that Kaworu and Shinji did in front of her. "you know that I'm very supportive of whoever you choose to date, especially if said person is Kaworu." She took a picture of the two in their awkward position. "This is going make Gendo so pissed!" She laughed hysterically and ran out of the room.

Shinji pushed Kaworu off of him. "Why the hell would you pin me down AND straddle me while my mom is talking to us?"

Kaworu shrugged. "Sorry, my mind froze up."

Shinji opened his mouth to further chastise his boyfriend, when Rei entered the room. Kaworu noticed that her dark roots were showing in her otherwise blue hair.

"Mom accidentally put this picture on all her social media and now it's gone viral." 

Shinji grabbed Rei's phone and looked at the screen. Somehow, the picture had gotten over five hundred like in two, maybe three minutes. "No! No! How the fuck is she so popular?" Shinji asked.

"Lots of people are interested in robots." Kaworu answered. "Especially big mecha-style ones. I'd like to try one of them one day."

"Over my dead body! Knowing you, you'd probably get decapitated!"

"That feels scarily nostalgic, Shinji. Do you know something that I don't?"

Shinji cursed Kaworu under his breath before looking at Rei's phone a second time. Two thousand likes. He also noticed a notification on the direct messenger section. It was his father.

"Rei, I thought that you blocked him."

"I couldn't be bothered. A cranky middle aged man in Germany can't do anything to me."

She took the phone and opened the message. Her eyes widened slightly, before returning to their initial expression. "Kaworu, look at this."

Kaworu went over to Rei. Like Rei, his eyes also widened. "It's best that you don't see this." he said.

"I don't care, show me."

"No, it's for the best."

"Show me." His voice had raised his voice slightly.

"Shinji," Rei interjected. "it won't do you an-"

"I said show me!" Shinji said with a level of aggression that could rival Asuka's. He grabbed the phone and looked at the picture, freezing as soon as he saw it. It was a crude drawing of himself receiving bukkake with the caption 'Mein Sohne ist ein Schwanzlutscher'. He didn't even need to understand the caption to get the message.

"Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked.

"Get out."

"It's oka-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Rei obeyed, pulling Kaworu out with her. As soon as she closed the door behind her, they heard a cry of rage and a object being thrown across the room.

"Oh well," Rei said. "my phone had a virus on it anyway."

The two descended into the living room where Yui was talking proudly to Gendo about Shinji and his new boyfriend. Rei grabbed the phone and threw it into the fish tank.

"What the fucking hell, you blue haired bitch!" Yui shouted. Now Kaworu knew where Shinji got his 95% nice, 5% don't-you-dare-fuck-with-me attitude from.

"Your rivalry with your shitty ex-husband cost your only son his happiness." Rei said. Kaworu found that curse words in Rei's calm voice was very discomforting.

Yui slumped into the couch. "I'm so senseless. It's just that getting your father angry is so satisfying."

"Find another source of satisfaction. Father is a troll. Don't feed it."

Yui nodded and turned to Kaworu. "You should probably go back up there for around-" she checked the clock on the wall. "quarter to twelve. After thirty minutes of angry, he goes through sixty minutes of depressed music playing, fifteen minutes of eating anything with sugar, including the sugar itself, then he'll be horny for the rest of the night and I don't want to jerk off in a sock again. It's gross." With that, she left the room.

Kaworu and Rei stayed in the living room and watched a movie, while waiting for Shinji's mood to swing in Kaworu's favour. The depressing music stopped, indicating that Shinji had reached his hungry phase. Rei got up and turned off the TV. "To be honest," she said. "I have no desire to watch my brother consume one of the few things worth living for, so I'll retreat to my room."

"Good night." Kaworu replied.

Rei bowed before leaving. Kaworu wasn't alone for long. A minute later, Shinji entered the room with a bunch of cake, sweets and cookies. He was also skimpily dressed, only wearing a pair of short shorts that were a size too small.

"Hey," Shinji said. "wanna binge eat sweet stuff with me?"

Kaworu nodded before moving to allow Shinji to sit down. "So you just gather everything you can find?"

"I used to, but now I buy lots of crap to prepare for these moments."

Kaworu nodded understandingly, before reaching to take a cookie from Shinji's stash. He noticed that the other hadn't made a move to eat anything.

"Kaworu," Shinji started. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I'm sure you know why."

Kaworu smiled before moving to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Don't worry. We all have our bad moments. Also, you should learn to take out your frustrations by fucking your boyfriend."

"But the food..."

"We'll eat it all later, but I'm first."

Shinji nodded, before pulling down his shorts, revealing his puck. "Let's make this quick. I'm actually hungry, and not just for sex."

Kaworu stared at him in confusion. "Don't I usually bottom?"

"Yeah, but I'm sort of curious."

Kaworu laughed. "Your first time is going to hurt a lo- Wait! Slow down!"

Shinji had already pulled down Kaworu's pants and had started playing with his damp tent through his boxers. "You're getting wet already. Do I excite you that much?"

Kaworu nodded. "I've been waiting for quite a while."

Shinji pulled down his boxers, allowing his boyfriend's cock to slap him in the face. He always liked how Kaworu's looked down there. Pink, heavy, long foreskin, all surrounded by silver pubes.

"We should probably fuck now. I can tell that you're going to cum soon."

"Okay, get on your hands and knees."

Shinji turned around and positioned himself. Kaworu came up behind him and gently inserted himself, hearing a little whine from Shinji. After having pushed in completely, he began to thrust slowly into his boyfriend.

"For fuck's sake Kaworu," Shinji growled. "You fuck like a girl! Do it harder!"

"But, it's yo-"

"Now!"

Kaworu pushed his cock harder into Shinji, earning a scream from him. Kaworu thrusted hard and quickly into Shinji, desperate to respect Shinji's wishes. After a few thrusts, he came in his boyfriend without a warning. He pulled out and tucked himself back in. Shinji stretched himself, before moving off the couch. He had left a white stain on the armrest.

"Get changed and get some blankets." Shinji said. "We're sleeping in the living room tonight."

The two continued to watch movies, cuddle and eat unhealthy amounts of sugary foods, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one chapter left! Apparently, adding Rei and Yui to a chapter jumps my chapter word count from 2'000 to 2'500. 
> 
> Also, I whipped up a one shot, which is an extended version of one of the scenes from last chapter. It's called 'What Is A Friend'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is here. The plot has closed and I don't know what to do with my life.

Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!

Shinji hadn't expected the talent show to come so quickly. He wasn't prepared. Well he was physically, but not mentally. The idea of playing publicly in front of hundreds of people made him nervous and being nervous made him irritable.

"Fuck me, fuck you, fuck everything!" Shinji yelled at his new electric guitar.

Kaworu laughed at the scene. He walked over to his boyfriend and placed his hand on his shoulder, frowning slightly when he got pushed off. "You know that you're not going to get far by screaming at your guitar."

"I don't care." Shinji said as he slumped against the chair. "The talent show is in two days, hundreds of people are going to be there, my father's comment from a week ago still bugs me occasionally."

"I've got a good idea to make you feel better." Kaworu tied up his still long hair, sat next to Shinji and began to grope his crotch while kissing his neck. He soon became frustrated, since hadn't reacted. "What the hell! How are you still soft?"

"It's like that when I'm stressed." Shinji admitted with a sigh. "I can get it up easily, especially when I'm with you."

Kaworu beamed, but he wasn't sure that it was because he excited Shinji or that he willingly admitted it. "Maybe you could eat something."

Shinji nodded. "Maybe eating might help with the stress." 

For the second time that week, the two boys ate at McDonalds. Shinji got a simple cheeseburger meal, while Kaworu got two Big Mac's, large fries and a side of chicken nuggets. Which he finished in ten minutes. Nine and a half to be exact.

"How do you feel now?" Kaworu asked.

"Better," Shinji said. "much better."

Kaworu smiled. "So I'm guessing that you won't be needing sex."

"No, I'll just jerk off to some porn later." Shinji laughed inwardly, when Kaworu's face twisted in slight jealousy. "What are you jealous of now, my phone or my right hand? Asuka's not here anymore so-"

"I'm right here!" 

The boys turned to face the owner of that voice. It was Asuka, with Touji standing behind her absentmindedly slurping on a soft drink.

"Dirty joke aside, I've heard that you two are going shopping without me!"

"Asuka," Shinji started. "we didn't invite you because we're going with Rei."

"Even more reason for me to come. That autistic bitch has no sense of fashi-" She was interrupted by a sugary liquid being thrown in her face, followed by a slap. By the time, she had come to her senses, Shinji had disappeared and Touji's drink seemed to be missing.

"I told you to stop calling people that." Touji said before walking off. "I'll see you later."

"This might be the wrong time," Kaworu added switching to German. "but because of your shitty attitude, you missed out on ten inches." 

Asuka seemed confused, so he took the advantage to grab his bag and the remainder of Shinji's burger and run out of the restaurant just in time to hear Asuka throw a homophobic slur in German. He found Shinji in the nearest bathroom, scrolling through social media. "Are you okay?"

Shinji donned a shit-eating grin that would've been less shocking on Touji. "Totally, I've always wanted to slap her. So now I'm completely satisfied!"

"And now she's going to kill us, slice of your dick and use it as a dildo." Kaworu added.

Shinji's face dropped. "What did you do?"

Kaworu laughed nervously. "I may or may not have made a joke about your size. She got very angry about it."

Shinji facepalmed before walking out of the bathroom, Kaworu following a metre behind him. He stopped when he saw his ex-girlfriend having a conversation with Mari, while making a spreading her hands apart to indicate a length and laughing. Shinji turned around and stormed off, leaving Kaworu in the middle of the street.

As soon as Shinji got home, he was kidnapped by Rei. As soon as he entered her room, he was stripped and thrown into an skimpy all black outfit. It was a dress. A nice sleeveless dress with huge quantities of lace and beading on them, but a dress nonetheless. Rei occasionally made him try on clothes for whatever new project her college assigned her. Her reasoning was that he had an androgynous body like most models.

"It fits you perfectly." Rei said. "It slipped on like a glove on the first try. Maybe I might let you keep this one."

Shinji scowled a bit at Rei's comment. He noticed that her roots were blue again, showing that she had recently dyed her hair. He then looked in the mirror, being slightly disappointed in his mundane brunette hair. "Rei, could I dye my hair for the talent show."

"I don't see why not." Rei replied. "But, you have school and we'll need to bleach your hair first."

"No problem, I'll just dye it brown after the talent show."

Rei pondered for a bit. "Think about it overnight. You tend to make bad impulse decisions."

Shinji scoffed at his sister's comment. "Kaworu was an impulse decision."

"No, he wasn't. Asuka definitely was."

"You know, she called you autistic earlier today and invited herself to go shopping with us."

"Let her come. I'll make sure to accommodate her."

Shinji could tell my the slightest nuance in her voice that she intended to do something absolutely horrible. He chose to put it aside and took out his phone and sat on the bed to message Kaworu.

"Are you texting Asuka now?" Rei said asked.

Shinji shook his head. "No, Kaworu. I got mad at him today, so now I'm apologizing."

A few seconds later, he got a notification. As soon as he opened it, the voice message boomed in the room.

"Shinji-kun, I'm so sorry for exposing the size of your 10 inch penis in front of your ex! Please forgive me!"

The second the message had cut off, Rei was on her knees, cackling like a witch. To make matters worse, Yui entered the room to comment. "Well at least you got something from your father. If not his love, why not his size?"

Shinji slumped into his sister's bed. "Kill me now."

The two Ayamanis were parked in front of Kaworu's apartment complex, just as Asuka and Kaworu emerged from the entrance.

"Shinji, get in the back." Rei said. "You should sit with your boyfriend."

Shinji looked at her questioningly, before complying. The Germans entered the car, Kaworu greeting Rei and kissing Shinji. Asuka stayed silent, until the car started moving towards the bridge that joined the separation between them and the rest of Tokyo.

"So what shitty shop are we going to now?" Asuka asked.

Rei didn't answer, instead proceeding to grab the redhead's phone and throw it out of the chair, leading it to fall off the bridge. Kaworu and Shinji paused whatever they were doing in shock, while Asuka stared at her empty hands.

"Don't call me autistic again."

The group of four arrived in Ginza within an hour. The second they had stepped foot out of the car, Asuka and Kaworu stared in amazement at all the luxury shops and restaurants.

"Wow! Look Shinji-kun," Kaworu exclaimed. "everything is so shiny!"

Asuka stayed silent, still pissed off due to the destiny of her phone. That said, she was impressed by the architecture of the district. Rei led the three teenagers into what looked like an apartment building. They then continued to walk down a long hallway with marble flooring until they reached a pair of white doors. Rei, then pressed a button that opened the doors to reveal the inside of an elevator. They stepped in and the doors immediately shut behind them and the elevator started rising. Asuka snorted. "Okay, where the fuck are you taking us."

"You'll see." Rei replied with a slight smugness on her face.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal what looked like a penthouse that had been transformed into a luxury fashion store.

"Welcome to Yaneura." Rei said.

"Rei!" Shinji exclaimed. "How the fuck did you even manage to discover this place?"

"My boyfriend's father owns these chain stores all over Japan, Korea and China. He promised that we'll start a fashion brand when I graduate from college."

A 20 year old just as doll-like as Rei walked up to him. Asuka and Shiy gasped at his appearance. He had slightly tousled silver hair and red eyes, almost identical to Kaworu. He pulled Rei in for a kiss before saluting the other three. "The name's Adam." His voice was just as monotonous as Rei's.

"This is my boyfriend. Feel free to choose whatever you want while me and my boyfriend have vaginal, anal and oral sex. Meet near the changing rooms in half an hour." Rei grabbed Adam and they disappeared into the numerous strangely shaped clothing rails.

Kaworu was the first to recover from Rei's speech. He excitedly grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him to one the rails. Within a few seconds, he pulled out a long black coat. "What do you think?" Shinji didn't reply, worrying Kaworu. "What's wrong now?"

"That guy looks exactly like you." Shinji said. "Are you two related?"

Kaworu shook his head. "I hope not. He's fucking hot."

"Why thank you."

The two boys jumped when they saw Adam standing next to them. Kaworu spoke first. "Aren't you supposed to be shoving your cock into Rei?"

Shinji gagged at the thought.

"Yes, but Rei got caught up with a friend, so she told me to come to you two."

Shinji eyes widened. "But Rei..."

"We have an open relationship." Adam pulled Kaworu towards him and started grinding against him. "Let's make this quick, both of you get on your knees and suck me off."

Kaworu and Shinji exchange a look, before kneeling down before Adam. Adam undid his fly and pulled out his hard cock. It was as big as Shinji's. "I haven't seen Rei in a while, so I'll cum very quickly."

Shinji went to suck on him first, allowing the man to release his precum in his mouth. Soon after, Kaworu pushed him off and grabbed Adam's dick in a way that provoked his orgasm. Kaworu ended up drenched in jizz.

"Sorry." Adam said. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we can find some clothes to try on."

After cleaning up and choosing three outfits for Kaworu and Shinji to try on, Adam escorted them to the changing rooms. Rei and Asuka were already waiting on the bench. Asuka spoke first. "Where the fuck did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"We were choosing clothes." Adam said.

"Did you have fun?" Rei asked. Shinji wondered if she knew what they had been doing.

Adam sat next to Rei and groped her breast, causing her to moan. "Yes, my beautiful nymphomaniac."

Shinji and Asuka gagged at the display, while Kaworu smiled affectionately. Shinji and Kaworu went into their changing booths and re-emerged seconds later in new outfits. Shinji was wearing a oversized black suit and Kaworu had what looked like a lace dress.

"Horrible." Rei said.  
"Terrifying." Adam said.  
"Disgusting!" Asuka yelled.

They re-entered the changing booths and came out a minute later. Shinji was wearing a frilly shirt and super skinny leather pants, while Kaworu wore a super long t-shirt that read 'RAPE THIS BITCH' on it.

"Maybe..."  
"Still pretty bad."  
"You look like shit!"

Third time around, Shinji had switched his frilly shirt for a sleeveless hoodie that was cut out in the back. Kaworu wore what looked like a black sailor's uniform.

"Yes!"  
"Wonderful."  
"It's okay. I guess..."

Kaworu and Shinji looked at each other and nodded. "Perfect!" they said in unison.

Shinji and Kaworu waited impatiently for their turn. They had somehow taken the last slot of the night, so they had lots of time to fully prepare. Shinji had bleached his hair and dyed it blue last minute to the horror of his mother. Kaworu put on an bandage that cover his left eye. Asuka had put heavy eye makeup on both boys. It was an adventurous look for both boys.

"And now it's time for our last performance of the night, Sons of Adam and Lilith!"

The two boys heard applause as they entered the stage carrying their instruments. As soon as the applause died down, Shinji took a deep breath and started to sing.

Like an angel with cruel and merciless intent  
Go forth, young boy, and you’ll become a legend

The two started to play their instruments, choosing to use a slightly faster tempo than they had originally planned to.

In time, this blue of the sky  
Will reach out to knock on the door to your heart  
You’re looking at me  
Make it all that you see

Content and we’re merely smiling

Once more, the touch you long for  
Consumes you in yearning to find that embrace  
You’re unaware though  
Now to what fate will sow  
Temptation implores you to know

Someday you’ll notice – I pray that you’ll realize  
These wings on your back aren’t a dream  
At last, you’ll have all you need to escape to  
The world where you’ll finally be free

This was all a Cruel Angel’s Thesis from the start  
Brought to life, out window now it’s taking flight  
Scorching pathos if you betray your memory  
Follow this deviant-divine philosophy

Shining more than these stars that bathe the galaxy  
Go forth, young boy, and you’ll become a legend

You out-shine any mortal who has walked the Earth  
Go forth, young boy, and you’ll become a legend

They were met with applause the second they had stopped. They continued to play all of their current favourites, closing with 'Fly Me to the Moon'.

As soon as the two boys got off stage, they were ambushed by their families and friends. 

"Well done!"

"Amazing!"

"You killed it out there!"

Those were a few of the praises the two received. While Shinji appreciated the love that his close ones displayed to him, it soon became exhausting. He discreetly slipped out of the group and took refuge in the back. He stared at the night sky. Per usual, the stars were beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Kaworu.

"Shinji-kun."

Shinji turned his end to face the owner of the voice. It was Kaworu in all his glory. His artificial hair floated behind him in the wind, creating the effect of angel wings. He held something in his hand. 

"I know that we're a bit young and that we haven't been together for long," Kaworu said. "but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box in his hand, revealing a ring inside. The gem was purple.

Shinji took the ring and slid it onto his finger. "Kaworu, I don't know why, but I think that I was born to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had so much fun writing this fic. KawoShin was so fun to write especially for my first work EVER. 
> 
> I'm unsure of what I want to do next. Probably a couple of light-hearted one-shots, a small three chapter crack fic and another AU, but nothing is set in stone. Meanwhile, you can read 'What Is A Friend?' which is a darker spin-off of a part in 'Chapter 6'
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope that you enjoyed this shitstorm.
> 
> Leave a comment below, I'm welcome to any advice and criticism on writing or characterisation.
> 
> Bye bye, for now!


End file.
